Breaking My Promise
by Simply Bliss
Summary: He felt hatred and anger towards me after our breakup. I lost total respect for him after he started to date that.....girl. But now I had a chance to forgive him and forget all the pain he caused me. A Zanessa Story.
1. Apologizing Time

**I'm still working on The A Twins right now but I just wanted to do this little oneshot. Like I said I gotta put **_**Evaluating The Boyfriend**_** on hold for now. I'm going to get to it eventually. So you'll see a lot of oneshots from me for a while. But I have another story I want to write and its probably going to be called the **_**Falling For You**_** its actually an interesting story in my opinion. I'm going to put it up after this oneshot Breaking my Promise. I know all the cast isn't exactly all the same age but in this story they are. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HSM cast.**

* * *

Chapter One

Apologizing Time

VANESSA'S POV

Sometimes when I looked back I regretted breaking up with him. Who you ask? Zac. If you want to be technical Zac Efron. He was my sweetheart in high school till senior year when he changed. After junior year ended and school started back up again, he was a totally different person. I don't mean appearance wise but more like attitude and personality wise. He was still dating me and for some reason that year all the girls were lusting after him. Sometimes I guess you could say rumors broke us up.

But if you want to say rumors broke us up then let me tell you what rumors broke us up. The one in particular had to do with a girl I couldn't exactly call my friend. Ashley Tisdale. Now I had nothing against Ashley and her robotic so called 'friends'. She was actually a new girl who worked her way into popularity.

She didn't really bother me till I saw her checking out my man. I ignored it as much as I could because I knew I had one of the hottest boyfriends and everyone wanted him. But then one day I heard the rumor. _Did you hear about Zashley? The word is he and Ashley are dating! Oh and they look so good together. _At that time I ignored it. Zac wouldn't cheat on me. Or at least I didn't think so. As time went on the rumors progressed and I didn't hear anymore 'Zanessa'. Now it was all about 'Zashley'.

I didn't have the courage to talk to Zac about it. Really, he didn't seem very phased by it. I guess he like to be the center of attention. For Ashley, I just watched her closely. We never really talked but we were still worst enemies. But I guess I didn't watch her close enough.

When the second semester of senior year started Zac cheated on me.

And to make matters worse it was non other than my 'good' friend Ashley. Monique told me to just give him some time because he's confused and doesn't know what he wants. By the way he was making out with Ashley he knew what he wanted. It wasn't till then when I actually believed the rumors.

Monique helped me spread the word that me and Zac were over and I ended it. I didn't tell him before I started to spread it. When he had heard enough of it from practically the whole school he finally confronted me. I calmly explained to him that I wasn't going to take being cheated on. Since I really loved Zac he was hard for me to break up with him. I wanted to just give him another chance but that was all I could take.

Over the course of a couple of weeks Zac and I became enemies. I didn't want it to actually end this way but I guess it had to. He felt extreme hatred towards me after I broke up with him. It actually bothered me more than it probably bothered him. After 3 months of Zac and me fighting I had enough. I begged my mom to transfer me to a different school far away from Zac. Next week it would've been three years since I've seen him.

I admit I did miss him. It hurt me inside to know he cheated on me and never even bothered to apologize. Even if he did apologize I wouldn't take him back. I promised my self I wouldn't be hurt by him ever again. You can't apologize for cheating on someone and think it'll be okay. But I was now ready to forgive him. Since I hadn't seen him in three years who knows where he could be or what he was doing. For all I knew he could've been married to Ashley.

Maybe if I gave Zac another chance we could've worked things out and still would be together. But I know in my heart it was the right thing to break up with him. I also knew that if I did it would be a long and painful recovery to get over him. To this day I hadn't even gotten over him.

"Hey Vanessa are you still feeling down? It's been three years. Now's the best time to move on." Monique reassured. I pushed my drink to the side and sighed. Maybe she was right. It's been three years and its time to move on. Now's the best time.

"Don't look now. But the witch has returned." She warned. I gave her an amused face. Ashley couldn't be here. I turned my head to the side and saw her. Ashley. The girl who stole my boyfriend. To the side of her stood a guy with blonde hair not brunette. That was good because it meant she wasn't still with Zac. "Who is that?" I asked. Monique didn't answer my question and continued to stare at the couple. She wasn't staring at the couple their self but the little boy who was following Ashley.

"Don't tell me….that's her son." I managed to say. The boy had Ashleys' hair and the mans' hazel eyes. Ashley picked the little boy up and placed him on her lap. "Wow." Monique finally said something. Ashley whispered in the little boys' ear and he jumped out of her lap. She stood up and faced us. "Please don't walk over here." I whispered to Monique. Ashley began to walk towards us. "Vanessa, Oh my gosh. I haven't seen you in like 3 years." She greeted. "Hello to you to." I greeted back. I couldn't really say I was thrilled to talk to her.

She ignored Monique and continued to talk to me. "Vanessa look I want to apologize for what happened between you and Zac. I know some of it was my fault but I want you to know I never meant to hurt you. We just got caught up in the moment. " She apologized. I looked straight up at her and saw for forgiveness in her eyes. "It's okay. I'm over him anyway." I lied. Basically I wasn't really lying because I was partially over him. My mind was over him but my heart wasn't.

"I hope we can be friends in the future. Hey look, I'm having a little get together type reunion at my house tonight. I would really appreciate it if you came?" She asked. I had nothing better to do tonight anyway. "Okay. I'll bring Monique." I said bringing Monique into the conversation. "Sure you can bring her. Well I see you tonight. Bye!" She walked back to her son.

"Why did you just agree to go to a party that your worst enemy is hosting? We are still talking about the one who stole Zac from you." She asked trying to snap me back into reality. "I know its crazy but she's right. Maybe we can forget the past and start over." I answered. "And besides…you'll see Corbin…" I taunted. Monique had the hugest crush on Corbin since middle school and it turned into love during high school. She never bothered to tell him because she was sure he didn't feel the same way about her.

"Shut up! I'm over Corbin just as much as you're over Zac." She grouched. "Well the jokes on you because I'm still not over Zac so ha!" I joked. She slumped back in her chair and sighed.

LATER THAT NIGHT (ASHLEY'S HOUSE)

"Ashley!" I called as she opened the door. "It's great to see you again." She greeted as I walked through her door. Just as before she ignored Monique. "I think she has something against me." Monique whispered. I let out a stifled laugh. Monique was always judgmental.. "She does not. You just have to make yourself noticed." I explained.

We walked further into her house and I stopped dead in my track. "Could you warn me before you do that again?" She complained. "Why'd you stop anyway?" She asked. I stood there standing. I dragged Monique into the living room and sat down in the nearest chair. "Zac's here." I finally answered. Her eyes widened in surprise. "I know. Hopefully he won't talk to me." I hoped. But I wasn't the luckiest girl.

ZAC'S POV

"Corbin, why are we even here?" I asked shoving my hands into my front pockets. "Because Ashley asked us to. Don't you wanna see Vanessa again? And maybe I dunno _apologize_?" He suggested. "I bet you she isn't even gonna look at me again if she's even here." I answered looking into the crowd. There wasn't any sign of her.

"Why would I even apologize to her in the first place?" I asked out of nowhere. "Well maybe because, you cheated on her." He brought back memories. What happened between me and Ashley wasn't even supposed to go that far. But some how it did and Vanessa wasn't happy. "Man, I wouldn't even know what to say. I miss her though." I admitted. "There you go my friend. Take yourself out of denial. I know you still miss her. More importantly you still in love Vanessa." He explained. It was hard to hear but it was true.

VANESSA'S POV

"Hey come with me." Ashley whispered. I set my drink aside and followed her to the kitchen. "I want you to meet someone." She explained.

I continued to follow her and then she stopped. I looked straight ahead and saw him. My ex-boyfriend, Zac. "I'll be leaving now." Ashley excused herself. "Wait." I called but she ignored me. Zac looked down at the ground and began to fiddle with his thumbs. He always did that when he was nervous or wanted to tell me something important. I missed watching him.

" H-How have you been in three years?" I finally spoke up. He took a deep breath so he was going to tell me something big. "Okay." He answered. I nodded my head. "Look Vanessa, I'm sorry for cheating on you. I mean I was young and careless I didn't know what I wanted then. But now I've got my priorities straight and I missed you. I still love you Vanessa." He admitted. I was glad he figured out what he needed to do.

"I've missed you too and you've been all I could think about lately." I confessed. Now we were both on the same page. "I still love too, Zac." I added. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I nestled my head in his chest. "But Zac, you hurt me before and it really hurt me for a long time. You're going to have to rebuild my trust again. And right now I want us to stay friends and then work our way back to what we used to be." I explained as I pulled away from him.

At first I expected him not to agree and go all out on me but I as wrong. "Yeah, just rebuild our friendship then our relationship." He agreed. "Can I have your attention? Thank you. Can everyone please come to the living room?" Ashley was in the living room screaming on the top of her lungs. I intertwined my fingers with Zac's and he led me to the living room.

"Okay this party is boring me. So we need to spice it up. We are going to relive an old game. Truth or Dare anyone?" She asked. I was afraid but I didn't let my face show it. This wasn't going to be the best way to restart me and Zac's relationship.

TWELVE MINUTES LATER

We were all sitting in a circle and Zac was directly across me. "What happened between you and Zac?" Monique whispered. A smile crept upon my face. "We aren't going out again. Eventually we will but we decided to be friends for a little while then take it to the next level." I explained. "Mm-hm." She answered. "What?" I asked.

"Corbin go." Ashley encouraged. He walked from his place to the center of the room and began to spin the bottle. "Don't pick me." Monique kept repeating to herself. I didn't know why she was so worried because out of all the girls in the room why would it pick-me. I stared at the bottle.

"So Vanessa." He started. I smiled weakly. "Truth….or…Dare?" He asked slowly. I looked over at Zac who had no readable expression on his face. Oh boy.

* * *

_**What's Vanessa gonna pick? Truth or Dare?**_

**I didn't wanna keep going because I actually make this to a little story. Its cute and I liked it. My readers reading the A Twins, no fear I am still writing that story. I just had this idea that popped into my head. **_**REVIEW!**_


	2. Don't Need The Dare

**I know I haven't updated in sometime because I've been a little busy with school and such. But I'm trying to get back on schedule updating each story each week. I've already updated **_**The A Twins **_**so now I have this story and **_**Finally Falling For You**_** to update. It takes me usually two days to write about seven or eight pages so **_**Finally Falling For You **_**will take sometime to type. This chapter is in No Ones POV and this is a short chapter because it's the ending. There maybe a few spelling errors in this because I'm just posting this up because I got some homework to do.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HSM cast.**

* * *

_Recap:_

"_So Vanessa." He started. I smiled weakly. "Truth….or…Dare?" He asked slowly. I _

_looked over at Zac who had no readable expression on his face. Oh boy._

_End of Recap _

Chapter Two

Don't Need The Dare

Vanessa blinked at the bottle a couple of times before facing Zac once again. He stared at her with a serious look on his face. A sigh escaped from her mouth before she answered. "Umm…dare I guess." She answered reluctantly. Corbin sat back and began stroking his chin with his thumb. "Hmm…Whoa!" He yelped as Ashley grabbed his hand and led him into the kitchen.

"Ashley?" He called as she finally let go of his hand. "Get Vanessa to kiss Zac." She said with a burst of energy in her voice. He opened his mouth to say something then quickly shut it, beginning to think about what he was going to say. " I would but there is one problem. Vanessa just wants to be Zac's friend right now." He explained. "So, that doesn't matter. She picked dare. She _has _to." She said emphasizing 'has'.

"I guess you're right." He agreed with her. The two walked out and Ashley returned to her seat but Corbin walked towards Vanessa and sat next to her. " I want you to kiss Zac." He whispered to her. She jumped up in protest and began to speak it as well. "Why? Just no." She objected. He rolled his eyes and stood up after her. "Just one kiss." He convinced.

"What about a kiss?" Zac asked looking clueless at Vanessa and Corbin. "Let's go Vanessa, I'm waiting!" Corbin called. She rolled her eyes before walking over to Zac. It wasn't that she didn't want to kiss him it was just that she didn't want those feelings to come back.

"Are you gonna? I thought you-" She interrupted him by pressing her lips gently on his, wrapping her hands around his neck. Between their lips were bursts of ecstasy every few seconds. Vanessa pulled away, astonished at what just happened. "Vanessa?" He said staring at her. She stared at him for a couple of seconds before taking off. "Oh shit…" He said under his breath.

Ashley edged her way towards Corbin before whispering to him. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." She whispered to him. "You think? Maybe you should go talk to her." He asked. Ashley looked over at all her guests with an apologetic look on her face before walking out the living trying to find Vanessa.

"Vanessa?" Her voice echoed through the hollow hall. She opened her first door to her right then to her left starting to regret buying a huge house like this one. "Vane-" She stopped as she ran into someone. "Ashley?" The voice asked. "Vanessa? What are you doing here?" She asked dragging her into one of the rooms she opened before. "Why were you looking for me?" Vanessa sat down and sighed. "I was looking for you because you just ran off. And right after you kissed your boyfriend." Ashley explained. "First thing, Zac's not my boyfriend. He was, but not anymore." She said sadly. Ashley noticed this and wasn't gonna leave it alone. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Ashley asked sympathetically. Vanessa nodded her head and began to explain.

ZAC walked over to Corbin still clutching Vanessa's bracelet. "Dude, what's that?" Corbin asked as Zac made a stop standing next to him. "This? " He asked opening his palm to reveal the bracelet. Corbin tilted his head to get a better look at it. "Yeah , those diamonds are blinding me." He joked getting closer to it.

Zac closed back his palm and continued to explain. "I gave it to her for our second anniversary. I would've thought she would've gotten rid of it by now." He explained holding it up to the light to let the diamonds shine. "Do you regret getting it for her?" Corbin asked.

"Not at all. She deserved it. I just wished I never would've cheated on her." Zac sighed wishing he could change his past actions. "Don't you wish you could tell her that?" Corbin kept going with his questions. "Now that you mention it, yeah I do. If I only I knew where she was right now." Zac agreed staring off into the distance.

"I don't think you have to now." Corbin said. Zac turned around and saw his Vanessa. He began to walk towards her then stopped. "You aren't going to run again are you?" He asked with a serious look on his face. "No." She answered smiling. He continued to walk towards her. "Follow me." She said grabbing his hand and disappearing from the rest of the group.

"We'll check on them later." He excused himself from Ashley before he began to walk towards Monique. She looked away from a few people she was socializing with to check the time but instead saw Corbin walking towards her. "Oh gosh. This can't be happening." She told herself. "Excuse me." She said walking up from where she was sitting and meeting Corbin halfway.

"Hey." He said casually. Monique just stared, still amazed he actually said a word to her. "Oh hi. Corbin right?" She asked. He stuck out his hand for her to shake and she hesitated to shake it. "I'm not gonna bite. Monique?" He asked. She shook his hand lightly. "You're cute." He complimented as she blushed. Though he wasn't that into meeting girls at parties, he made an exception for Monique. "Thanks." She answered quietly.

The truth was they were both nervous. Corbin was nervous because he never really picked girls up at parties. Monique was nervous because she has liked Corbin for sometime and now that he's talking to her she doesn't know what to say.

"Corbin!" Ashley yelled from across the room. Corbin looked over at her then back at Monique. "Don't go. I'll be back." He got up and began to walk towards Ashley.

Monique couldn't help but feel guilty for ruining her chance.

"What the hell Ashley? I was talking. To a girl." He asked angrily. "I'm worried about Zac and Vanessa. They haven't came out yet." She said concerned. "You thing we should check on them?" She asked looked down the empty hall.

Zac and Vanessa had been sitting in silence for sometime. Neither of them were going to speak nor planning too. Every once in a while when Zac would look up he'd catch Vanessa staring at him and he'd just begin to smile at her. As much as Zac enjoyed this he wanted to talk to Vanessa about some real things.

"Why'd you run?" He finally asked her. She became reluctant to talk to him now but she also wanted to figure some things out also. "Because kissing you again, gosh it felt so good Zac. Then I remembered you hurt me before. I know I should let go of that but its just so hard." She explained smiling.

"Zac I still love you but I just don't wanna just be your friend." She confessed. "So what do you want us to be?" He asked. She looked down then back at him. " I want us to be what we used to be. Before you cheated on me." She explained. "I can do that." He answered. They leaned in closer and he pressed his lips against hers. "Wait." He mumbled through the kiss pulling away from her. He walked towards the door and opened.

Stumbling out the door came Ashley, Monique, and Corbin. "Monique? What are you doing here?" Vanessa asked standing up. "Well…you see...we were just worried about you. So we came to check up on you." She said quickly. "But you guys just keep going." Corbin said leading them out and closing the door. "Anyway." He said under his breath and walking back to his Vanessa.

* * *

**There's the end. I gotta learn how to end stories better because I don't like the ending to this story. I know this is short but **_Finally Falling For You _**won't be. Tomorrow and Wednesday I have math and reading benchmarks but I'll try to update. **_**You can review if you want but don't tell me to update this story because this is the end.**_


End file.
